UNTITLED
by DeathSugar
Summary: -


"Kau tidak bisa datang hari ini?" pemuda itu menghembuskan nafasnya berat ketika seseorang diseberang sana menjawabnya dengan malas. Pemuda itu bisa mendengar ketika seseorang itu terdengar terburu-buru untuk menutup sambungan telefon itu.

"Baiklah.. hati-hati."

Menatap layar ponselnya yang menandakan waktu sambungan itu telah berhenti, pemuda dengan tinggi badan yang terlihat bak model dan bintang film itu menjatuhkan dirinya diatas sofa. Pemuda dengan marga Park itu memijit pelipisnya—berharap dengan begitu perasaannya jauh lebih baik.

Pemuda itu—Park Chanyeol sadar jika ada yang tidak beres dengan kekasihnya itu. Kekasih manisnya itu sedikit berbeda akhir-akhir ini. Dia lebih sering menolak untuk bersama seakan untuk menghindarinya.

Chanyeol selalu mencoba untuk berpikir bahwa kekasih munggilnya itu baik-baik saja. Baik-baik saja bukan dalam artian dia sehat melainkan hatinya. Hubungan mereka.

Chanyeol ingat ketika seminggu yang lalu ia seperti melihat laki-laki munggil mirip dengan kekasihnya yang bernama Byun Baekhyun bersama dengan laki-laki lain. Laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna pirang, dan itu mirip dengan Oh Sehun.

Kadang kejadian kemarin itu membuatnya kembali meragukan perasaan Baekhyun untuknya. Meragukan cinta Baekhyun untuknya dan ketika ia memikirkan itu, ia merasa sakit.

Ada alasan ketika Chanyeol memikirkan tentang apa arti dirinya kini bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun lebih sering menghabiskan waktu untuk kepentingannya kini, membatalkan janji dengannya secara mendadak dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Atau bahkan melarang Chanyeol untuk membuka ponsel miliknya.

Hanya membuka dan tidak untuk melihat apa isinya. Dan Baekhyun marah akan itu. Baekhyun selalu beralasan untuk menghargai privasinya, dan ponsel adalah salah satunya.

Menghembuskan nafasnya ketika akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar apartemen miliknya itu. Si tampan itu kemudian menyambar kunci mobilnya yang berada diatas meja disamping figura foto dengan gambar dirinya dan juga Baekhyun tengah tersenyum dengan jari mereka yang saling bertaut membentuk pola hati.

Itu diambil satu tahun yang lalu ketika mereka merayakan satu tahun mereka.

Tersenyum ketika melihat itu dan membuat Chanyeol kembali merindukan masa-masa manis bersama Baekhyun. Sungguh ia ingin membawa kembali masa-masa itu dan tidak dengan keadaan rumit seperti ini. Tidak dengan pertengkaran setiap hari. Tidak dengan kecurigaannya pada Baekhyun. Sungguh, Chanyeol masih yakin—dia percaya jika Baekhyun tidak menghianatinya. Lagipula Sehun sudah memiliki Luhan bukan?

Ayolah, Baekhyun tidak sejahat itu untuk menduakannya dengan kekasih temannya sendirinya.

Membuang pikiran-pikiran negative itu, Chanyeol kemudian memutuskan untuk segera pergi. Ia ingin membuang penatnya, membunuh rasa bosannya dengan game atau apapun yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini dan itu harus. Ia tidak ingin merutuki kisah cintanya yang terdengar menyedihkan.

Mobil sport berwarna hitam itu berhenti tepat kearah café milik kenalannya. Café minimalis dengan design classic-modern dengan dua lantai dengan papan besar bertuliskan _"GalaxyUnicorn Café"._

Suara lonceng berdenting ketika Chanyeol membuka pintu itu dan beberapa karyawan yang mengenalnya tersenyum menyapanya. Chanyeol membalas itu dengan senyuman hangat seperti biasanya.

"Aku pesan seperti biasa. _Cappuccino._ "

Karyawan dengan _name tag_ Jin itu mengacungkan jempolnya memberikan gesture "Ok" dan kemudian berlari kearah _counter_ belakang.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari tempat yang pas untuk menikmati sepi malamnya hari ini. Ini adalah sabtu malam dan jalanan terlihat ramai dengan sepasang kekasih yang menghabiskan waktu mereka.

Ah Chanyeol merasa seperti seorang Jomblo yang merutuki kisah cintanya di sabtu malam.

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika ia melihat sosok mungil berambut coklat almond duduk dipojokan café dengan laki-laki yang ia kenal sebagai Lay—pemilik café ini tengah mengobrol dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bergabung.

"Hallo nona-nona. Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Dua orang pemuda itu menatap kearahnya dan kemudian menyapa Chanyeol dengan tersenyum. Chanyeol bisa melihat lesung pipit milik Lay ketika ia tersenyum ramah dan kemudian mempersilakannya untuk duduk, juga dengan laki-laki mungil lainnya yang kemudian mengarahkan pandangan matanya keluar jendela. Chanyeol bisa melihat tadi Luhan menangis.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol berusaha memastikan. Bagaimana pun Luhan adalah temannya juga.

"Dia sedang tidak baik." Bukan Luhan yang menjawab melainkan Lay yang kemudian memberinya gesture _"jangan bertanya kenapa"_ dan Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti untuk itu. Mungkinkah tentang Sehun?

Oh Sehun?

 _Baekhyun._

"Chan.." suara lirih Luhan masih bisa untuk Chanyeol dan Lay dengar. Pemuda asal Beijing-China itu tidak menatap kedua temannya ketika berbicara, hanya memfokuskan pandangannya kearah jalanan dengan tangannya yang sesekali mengusap air matanya. "Kau tahu… aku tadi melihat Baekhyun dan Sehun."

"Lalu?" perasaannya tidak nyaman.

"Diapartemen milik Sehun… dan mereka melakukan seks.." Menghapus air matanya lagi, Luhan tersenyum kearah Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol bisa melihat Luhan terluka dari sana "Mungkinkah aku bermimpi? Temanku tidak mungkin menghianatiku 'kan?"

Chanyeol merasakan dadanya berdesir ngilu. Chanyeol tidak salah dengar 'kan? Baekhyun tidak mungkin melakukan itu padanya. Tidak untuk setega itu menghianati temannya sendiri. Tidak untuk menghianati cinta Chanyeol.

"kau yakin tidak salah lihat? Baekhyun tidak mungkin—"

"Aku juga berharap begitu. Tidak untuk mendapati kekasihku bermain api dengan temanku."

"Aku tidak percaya.." Tertawa hambar. "Baekhyun tidak setega itu."

"Aku melihatnya juga kemarin, Chan." Kali ini Lay yang membuka suara, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan teduh mencoba untuk menenangkannya, "Aku melihat Baekhyun dan Sehun ketika aku membeli baju dengan Kris dikawasan Myeongdong dan mereka terlihat dekat. Tidak untuk bisa disebut sebagai teman."

"Apa ini sebuah lelucon? Ini sungguh tidak lucu.."

"Apa aku terlihat tengah melawak?" Kali ini Luhan terdengar kesal. Bibirnya bergetar dan air matanya kembali turun. "Apa aku melawak untuk mengatakan kalau kekasihku berselingkuh dengan temanku sendiri? Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang mabuk?"

"Lu-ge.." Lay mencoba menenangkan dengan mengusap punggung tangan lelaki mungil yang terlihat menyedihkan itu. "Tenanglah.."

"Ya Tuhan, Lay… kenapa ini harus terjadi?"

Hening menguasai ketiganya bahkan bertahan sampai cappuccino milik Chanyeol itu datang. Membiarkan cappuccino itu itu menguap dan menjadi dingin. Chanyeol masih mencoba mencerna ini semua ketika ia mendapati kenyataan ini.

Chanyeol masih berharap kalau kecurigaannya yang menjadi kenyataan ini hanyalah mimpi dan ketika ia terbangun ia akan menemukan Baekhyun yang tertidur manis disampingnya.

Namun tidak. Ia mencoba untuk membawa kesadarannya kembali dan kemudian yang ia temukan adalah kepahitan dan rasa sakit.

"A-aku permisi.."

Memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana dan kemudian terlihat seperti orang bodoh bahkan ia sampai melupakan mobilnya dan hendak pulang dengan kendaraan umum, Chanyeol masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan ini.

Bahkan ketika langkah kakinya membawanya menelusuri lorong apartemennya yang terasa mati rasa, kenyataan yang didapatnya tadi begitu mendadak. Tidak.. sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan bisa menerima ini.

Chanyeol mencoba memutar memorinya, mencoba mencari kesalahannya yang mungkin membuat Baekhyun bisa berpaling darinya. Seingat Chanyeol… Chanyeol selalu menuruti apapun keingin Baekhyun, tidak mengekangnya, tidak membatasi ruang lingkupnya, Chanyeol bahkan tidak posesif. Chanyeol selalu meluangkan wakhtunya untuk Baekhyun. Dan apakah itu masih belum cukup ? ataukah Chanyeol ini membosankan?

Mungkinkah Baekhyun bosan dengannya?

Merosotkan dirinya dan bersadar pada pintu kamarnya, pemuda itu merogoh saku jaket miliknya dan mencoba untuk menghubungi Baekhyun.

Angkat. Kumohon angkat. Kumohon….

Diluar Service Area.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan buliran air matanya tanpa ia sadari.

* * *

"Sayang.. bagaimana jika minggu ini kita—"

"Tidak bisa Yeol. Aku ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan. Maafkan aku, ya."

"Apa kau sesibuk itu?" mencoba meraih jemari lentik itu dan Baekhyun kemudian menariknya cepat. Menolak untuk Chanyeol sentuh.

"Maafkan aku, Yeollie.. sungguh aku sibuk sekali. Aku janji aku akan menemanimu jika aku luang nanti." Baekhyun tersenyum dan kemudian menepuk pelan paha kekasihnya itu sebelum kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat dibibirnya. "Aku mencintaimu.."

Chanyeol ingin sekali membalas dengan _"Aku juga mencintaimu"_ namun entah kenapa bibirnya terasa sulit untuk digerakkan dan hanya mengulas senyuman yang dipaksakan sebelum akhirnya ia mengusap surai berwarna soft pink itu.

"Aku percaya padamu."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang membalas menatapanya dengan tatapan yang terlihat bingung. Ada kesan bersalah dari sana. Bibir mungil itu terkatub rapat tidak untuk menjawab Chanyeol atau hanya untuk memberikan Chanyeol sebuah senyuman yang menenangkan.

Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun terasa berbeda. Tidak membiarkan Chanyeol bercinta dengannya, lebih sering mengabaikan telfon atau pesan darinya dan itu membuat Chanyeol mulai terbiasa.

Pernah Chanyeol melihat Sehun menelfon Baekhyun dan kemudian si mungil kekasihnya itu bergegas untuk pergi.

Chanyeol terkadang merasa menjadi terlihat bodoh ketika menganggap ia seakan tidak tahu apapun. Tidak untuk menganggap kalau ia mulai meragukan Baekhyun. Tidak setelah mengetahui jika ia melihat foto yang baru saja Kris kirimkan padanya.

Itu adalah gambar Baekhyun dan Sehun yang berpelukan ditaman malam hari. Baekhyun tersenyum manis ketika Sehun mengusap helaian rambutnya dan foto berikutnya ketika Sehun mencium bibir baekhyun mesra.

Dan itu masih mampu membuat Chanyeol untuk (mencoba) percaya bahwa Baekhyun tidak menghianatinya.

Chanyeol mengambil kunci mobilnya setelah Baekhyun meninggalkannya sendiri lagi dikamar apartemen miliknya. Membuatnya kembali dilingkupi perasaan kesepian yang mendalam.

Dan kemudian kesepian membawanya di pinggiran Sungai Han yang terlihat menakjubkan ketika malam hari. Kerliban lampu kota terpantul oleh genangan air. Angin yang meniupnya membuat Chanyeol merasakan sedikit demi sedikit perasaan yang menganggunya perlahan terkikis.

Sungai Han yang indah akan lebih terlihat indah jika saja Baekhyun menemaninya saat ini. Sekarang. Namun entah kenapa Chanyeol bisa merasakan jika itu akan terasa sebuah mimpi saat ini.

Baekhyun-nya kini telah berubah. Baekhyun akan lebih senang dengan kesibukannya sendiri.

Chanyeol kadang berpikir, akan ada kalanya seseorang akan berada pada titik jenuh dan kemudian akan mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Apakah Baekhyun juga merasakan itu? Dia bosan dengannya dan kemudian mencoba mencari suasana baru yang membuatnya senang dan itu adalah Sehun?

Chanyeol kadang juga merasa lelah, namun sungguh sedikitpun ia tidak berniat untuk meninggalkannya kekasih manisnya itu. Tidak untuk membuat dirinya pergi dari Baekhyun.

Namun sebagian lain dari dirinya juga menghardiknya. Akan ada kalanya sesuatu yang menyakitkan harus diakhiri dan tidak untuk dipertahankan jika itu tidak mungkin.

Menghela nafasnya berat, dan kemudian membiarkan langkah kakinya membawanya kemanapun ia melangkah. Chanyeol tidak lagi perduli akan itu. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah bagaimana ia bisa melupakan kegalauannya tentang hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Ah… Pasangan itu manis sekali."

Perhatian Chanyeol terpaku pada suara segerombolan perempuan yang kini tengah bergosip ketika mereka mununjuk sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya mengarahkan jari telunjuk mereka kearah dua pemuda dengan tinggi badan yang berbeda yang tengah fokus pada tautan mereka.

Kaki Chanyeol rasanya ingin melemas saat ini. Ia ingat mantel itu. Ia ingat syal berwarna merah yang mengalung di leher pemuda yang lebih pendek dengan kaki yang kini berjinjit untuk menyamakan tingginya dalam ciuaman mereka. Chanyeol ingat dan Chanyeol tahu siapa itu.

Ia baru saja berpisah dengannya beberapa jam lalu. Itu adalah kekasihnya. Byun Baekhyun.

Dada Chanyeol rasanya sesak sekali. Ia ingin berlari kemudian memaksa untuk ia bisa melepaskan tautan bibir Sehun pada Baekhyun. Ia ingin melakukan itu namun sungguh kenapa kakinya rasanya susah sekali untuk digerakkan barang seincipun.

Chanyeol masih terpaku ditempatnya ketika mata miliknya masih dengan jelas melihat Baekhyun melepas tautan bibirnya dan membiarkan Sehun menjilat sisa saliva mereka. Itu terekam jelas diotaknya. Apa yang baru saja ia lihat ini hanyalah mimpi 'kan? Dan Chanyeol ingin segera bangun dari mimpi buruk ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika Baekhyun menyadari keberadaannya. Chanyeol bahkan bisa melihat laki-laki manis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah dan juga terkejut. Bibir tipis itu bergumam, Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun sedang menyebut namanya. Dengan Sehun yang berada disampingnya yang juga sama terkejutnya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya seakan menganggap Baekhyun adalah teman lama dan kemudian bersiap untuk pergi.

Dia tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan dihadapan Baekhyun.

Melangkahkan kakinya, Chanyeol baru saja mendapat langkah ketikanya ketika Baekhyun sudah menghadangnya, berada dihadapannya dengan air mata yang meluncur bebas. Chanyeol tidak menyukai ini. Chanyeol benci ketika ia harus melihat Baekhyun-nya menangis dan terlebih itu karena dia.

"Aku bisa jelaskan. Sungguh.. Chanyeol.. aku.." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Apa yang perlu kau jelaskan?" suara Chanyeol terdengar lembut, bibirnya membentuk sebuah ukiran melengkung keatas. Chanyeol tersenyum namun matanya memerah terluka. "Kau dan Sehun hanya berteman?"

"Chanyeol.. jebal.. maafkan aku.."

Chanyeol menggeleng, mengusap buliran bening yang kini membasahi wajah manis milik Baekhyun lembut dengan masih mempertahankan senyumannya. "Kau tidak salah. Aku yang salah. Maafkan aku, Baek. Aku belum terlalu baik bagimu."

"Tidak. Jangan bicara seperti itu." Suaranya sedikit meninggi, Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa bersalah, "Kumohon dengarkan aku.. aku bisa jelaskan.. ini tidak seperti yang kau kira.. aku dan Sehun hanya berteman. Aku.. aku hanya mencintaimu.."

Chanyeol tertawa tanpa suara, mengusak surai lembut milik Baekhyun dan menaruh kedua tangannya dibahu milik pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu, "Aku juga berteman dengan Kris-hyung. Kami berteman baik. Tapi aku tidak membiarkan Kris-hyung menciumku seperti itu."

Chanyeol menekan cengkramannya pada bahu Baekhyun, tidak cukup kuat untuk Baekhyun merasa sakit tapi cukup untuk membuat hati Baekhyun sakit karena rasa bersalah.

"Maafkan kesalahanku.. Chanyeol.. kumohon.. jangan seperti ini. Kau membuatku semakin merasa bersalah."

"Kau tidak akan merasa bersalah jika kau benar Baek. Tidak." Air mata itu akhirnya jatuh. "dengarkan aku, aku tidak marah padamu.. aku tidak menyalahkanmu.." menghapus air matanya kasar, "aku anggap ini kesalahanku karena aku tidak terlalu baik bagimu. Maafkan aku.."

"Aku salah.. aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Asal kau tidak meninggalkanku.."

Entah berapa kali Chanyeol mencoba mempertahankan senyuman itu tetap ada sementara hatinya mulai mengangga, air matanya sudah beberapa kali terjatuh tapi sungguh Chanyeol tidak untuk setega itu memarah pada sosok yang masih ia cintai sampai detik ini.

 _"Cheating is a choice, not a mistake."_ Menghela nafas, "Itu adalah pilihanmu Baek dan itu bukan kesalahan. Aku rela untuk melepasmu."

"Tapi.. Chanyeol.. kau bilang kau mempercayaiku 'kan? Kumhon kali ini percaya padaku.. aku hanya mencintaimu.."

Chanyeol usap air mata itu lagi, _"Listen.. If you love two people at the same time, choose the second. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for a second."_ Tersenyum dan kemudian mengusap surai itu lagi, "aku melepasmu. Selamat tinggal."

Dan kemudian Chanyeol berlalu. Mengabaikan suara Baekhyun yang memanggilnya dan suara yang beringsut jatuh ketanah saat itu, Chanyeol menulikan pendengarannya tentang apapun yang Baekhyun katakan.

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya ketika ia melihat pemuda mungil lainnya kini berdiri dihadapannya dengan dua buah kopi hangat ditangannya, pemuda manis itu tersenyum dan kemudian Chanyeol merangkulnya.

Itu adalah Luhan.. seseorang yang sama dengan dirinya. Korban dari 'pilihan' yang Sehun dan Baekhyun pilih. Dua orang yang sama-sama terluka mencoba untuk saling menguatkan..

"Hyung.. menurutmu Jepang atau London?"

"China."

"Itu bukan pilihan. Kau hanya akan pulang kampung kalau begitu." Tertawa bersama, "Hyung.. kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan tadi. Dan aku melihatmu dan kemudian ya aku melihat Sehun juga."

"Tidak berniat—"

"Jangan dibahas lagi. Aku akan mencoba melepas Sehun setelah ini. Aku akan ke New York untuk mengurus bisnis Baba disana dan melupakan semuanya.. memulainya dari awal."

"Hyung.. ayo ke New York bersama.. ajari aku bisnis."

"Kau harus bayar untuk itu Park Chanyeol!" dan kemudian keduanya tertawa.

* * *

Ini adalah Byun Baekhyun dalam kesendiriannya. Pemuda itu terlihat lebih kurus dari beberapa bulan sebelumnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya hingga ia menjadi seperti sekarang.

Hidupnya terasa hancur ketika Chanyeol mulai mengabaikannya. Ketika Chanyeol mulai meninggalkannya bahkan sebelum Baekhyun mendapatkan kata maaf dari Chanyeol. Bahkan ketika Sehun meninggalkannya untuk kembali kepada Luhan walaupun akhirnya kepahitan yang pemuda itu dapat. Luhan pergi satu bulan setelah semua permainan mereka terbongkar, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang kemudian pergi.

Tubuh mungil itu mengambil obat dalam botol berwarna coklat itu sebelum akhirnya ia menengguknya dengan sekali telan. Baekhyun sudah hampir dua bulan ini meminum obat tidur dan penenang setiap harinya.

Managernya sudah melarangnya untuk itu apalagi kini ia akan menjalani debut hollywoodnya dan Baekhyun tidak dalam keadaan baik dalam psikis maupun tubuhnya. Minseok—manager Baekhyun harus memberikan sebuah omelan ketika ia kembali menemukan Baekhyun dalam keadaan mabuk dan siap untuk menelan pil penanang itu lagi.

Minseok kasihan ketika ia melihat itu. Sungguh, kenapa seorang diva seperti Baekhyun harus terlihat semenyedihkan ini hanya karena penyesalan karena masa lalu. Minseok ingin sekali mencari keberadaan Park Chanyeol dan kemudian membawanya dihadapan Baekhyun untuk membuat sang diva itu menjadi lebih baik. Namun usaha yang ia lakukan tidaklah membuahkan hasil tentang keberadaan Chanyeol itu.

Minseok merapatkan selimut itu ketika ia menemukan Baekhyun sudah tertidur dengan damai dan setelah memastikan semuanya aman manager Baekhyun yang dulu juga teman dekat Baekhyun—dan juga Luhan—kembali kedalam kamarnya. Minseok tidak setega itu untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri setelah ia pernah menemukan Baekhyun mencoba untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri. Overdosis obat penenang.

Itu terjadi esok dan esoknya lagi.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam van miliknya setelah melakukan fanmeeting dengan mini konser untuk single barunya. Matanya menerawang ketika mobil vannya melewati jalanan kota dan matanya menangkap café itu masih berdiri disana.

Kapan terakhir ia memasuki café itu? Lima tahun yang lalu? Atau kapan?

Sekilas memori tentang cafe itu muncul dalam pikirannya. **_GalaxyUnicorn café_**. Itu adalah tempat yang sering Chanyeol kunjungi dengan Baekhyun ketika berkencan dulu. Dengan Kris dan juga Lay sebagai pemilik café yang akan dengan senang hati melayani mereka.

Baekhyun tersenyum getir ketika ia mengingat itu. Kris dan Lay bahkan masih bersama walaupun Kris kadang sibuk dengan urusan perusahaannya. Baekhyun mendengar terakhir kali dari Minseok ketika akhirnya Kris dan Lay menikah dan Baekhyun ingin sekali datang saat itu berharap dengan begitu ia bisa melihat Chanyeol dan meminta Chanyeol kembali padanya, namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menemukannya. Chanyeol bahkan tidak hadir dalam pernikahan teman dekatnya.

Kadang Baekhyun benar-benar mengutuk kesalahannya sendiri ketika ia akhirnya memilih untuk membagi dirinya dengan Sehun. Membiarkan Sehun masuk dan memainkan permainan keduanya dengan alasan jenuh.

Seandainya waktu bisa diulang, Baekhyun ingin sekali memperbaiki kesalahannya dimasa lalu dan tidak membiarkan kekasih sebaik Chanyeol meninggalkannya.

"Minseok-Hyung.. bisakah kita mampir ke café milik Kris-Hyung dan Lay-hyung? Aku ingin makan ice cream disana.."

Memberhantikan mobil van itu, kemudian Baekhyun keluar dari sana dengan Minseok yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Tatapan beberapa orang seketika fokus kearah pemuda dengan marga Byun itu ketika langkah kakinya membawanya masuk kedalam kafe.

Beberapa pelayan café itu terkejut ketika mereka mendapati sang diva itu masuk kedalam dengan beberapa pengawal dan juga managernya dibelakangnya. Mereka bahkan bisa melihat sekumpulan orang menggerubungi café tempat mereka bekerja. Dengan blitz yang silih berganti untuk mengabadikan moment Baekhyun ini.

"Jangan berlari kau akan jatuh nanti!"

Dan suara membentur lantai terdengar setelah itu. Baekhyun mengaduh sakit ketika ia menemukan seorang anak kecil laki-laki tadi menabraknya ketika berlarian dengan anak kecil lainnya dibelakang sana. Baekhyun bisa tahu untuk anak laki-laki kecil dengan topi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Anak itu berusia sekitar empat tahun dan Baekhyun bisan melihat letak kemiripannya dengan Lay-Hyung.

Mengarahkan pada anak laki-laki yang masih terduduk dilantai itu, Baekhyun kemudian berjongkok untuk membantu anak kecil dengan pipi bulat itu bangkit. Menepuk-nepuk celana milik anak kecil itu dan kemudian mengucapkan permintaan maaf untuk tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa tadi sakit?"

Si kecil tidak menjawab sebelum akhirnya anak laki-laki dibelakang sana menepuk bahu Baekhyun dan berbisik pelan, "Leo tidak bisa bahasa Korea, Bibi. English please~" Baekhyun bisa melihat lesung pipit dari anak kecil itu. Duplikat Lay sekali. Dan apa anak kecil ini baru saja memanggilnya Bibi?

"Are you Okay?" Baekhyun tersenyum ketika ia mendapati anggukan dari anak itu. Baekhyun terpaku untuk sesaat ketika ia melihat mata dari anak ini. Mata bulat dan hidungnya memingatkannya pada Luhan, dan caranya tersenyum mengingatkannya pada Chanyeol.

"What's your name?"

"Park William Leo. Call me Leo."

Park. Hati Baekhyun berdesir ngilu untuk sesaat ketika ia mengdengar nama itu. Mungkinkah.. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar ketika ia mencoba untuk berdiri, masih untuk mempertahankan senyumnya dan namun senyum itu luntur ketika ia melihat empat orang berdiri disana dan mereka semua tidaklah asing. Satu diantaranya bahkan orang yang sangat ia rindukan lima tahun terakhir ini.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan hampir saja menghambur kedalam pelukan Chanyeol jika saja anak laki-laki itu tidak berlari kearah laki-laki itu dan kemudian membawa tubuh kecilnya kedalam gendongannya.

"Daddy.. are you okay?" si mungil menyentuhkan tangan mungilnya kearah sisi wajah Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol tersenyum ketika matanya tepat kearah mata anaknya itu.

"Yup.. don't worry." Chanyeol menatap Luhan sekilas sebelum akhirnya sosok itu membalas sebuah senyuman untuknya dan diikuti sebuah anggukan.

"Aku memberimu waktu. Tapi tidak untuk membiarkannya merebut apa yang aku miliki lagi."

Chanyeol tesenyum dan kemudian mengusak rambut milik Luhan sebelum mendaratkan sebuah kecupan didahinya. "Trust me. I'm yours. Kita sudah memiliki Leo sebagai pengait kita.. aku tidak akan mengorbankan anak kita untuk kecerobohanku. Mengerti?"

* * *

"Apa kabar?" yang lebih tinggi membuka suara ketika ia sudah cukup bosan untuk keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya. "Lama tidak berjumpa."

"Ya. Sudah lama tahun dan semua banyak berubah."

"Kau menjadi penyanyi yang terkenal sekarang. Selamat."

"Terimakasih.." menghembuskan nafasnya berat, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan rindu, tangannya mencoba untuk meraih jemari Chanyeol itu untuk sekedar manautkan jari mereka. Baekhyun ingin sekali merasakan kehangatan Chanyeol untuk sejenak walau akhirnya kegetiran yang ia dapat. Chanyeol menolak bahkan sebelum Baekhyun berhasil menyentuhnya. Menarik tangannya dan itu membuat Baekhyun cukup terluka.

"Maafkan aku.. aku lancang."

"Tidak.." mencoba untuk memberikan sebuah senyuman, "aku hanya ingin menjaga perasaan Luhan dan juga anak kami, Leo."

"Kalian sudah menikah?" Baekhyun siap untuk meledakkan tangisnya saat ini.

"Ya, empat tahun yang lalu. Satu tahun cukup untuk membuat kami saling mengenal satu sama lain. Saling mengerti perasaan kami yang pernah terluka dan itu membuat kami menjadi seperti sekarang ini."

"Lalu, anak itu?"

"Itu anak kami. Anak kandung kami."

Senyuman bahagia Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun setidaknya tahu jika Chanyeol sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya. Membuatnya bisa tahu bahwa ia baru saja menyadari ketololannya dulu. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan kemudian menyesal untuk saat ini. Dan saat ini.. Baekhyun bahkan tidak memiliki kesempatan seikitpun untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

"Ah, maaf Baek.. aku harus pergi. Aku harus bertemu dengan Eomma dan juga Appa. Mereka ingin sekali bertemu dengan Leo. Jaga diri baik-baik Baekhyun. Semoga karirmu sukses."

Baekhyun melihat pungung itu semakin menjauh semakin jauh dan semakin jauh. Seolah sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah Baekhyun gapai. Ketika Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh anak laki-laki itu, ketika Chanyeol membawa tubuh Luhan dalam pelukannya, ketika mereka bertiga tertawa saat Chanyeol menggelitik anak lai-laki mereka, mereka seperti memiliki dimensi lain yang tidak akan bisa siapapun masuk kedalamnya.

Perasaan yang sama karena terluka dan pernah dihianati membuat mereka mengerti dan belajar. Dan Baekhyun… hanya berkutat dengan penyesalannya, hanya merenungi nasibnya yang menyedihkan.

Mungkinkah ini karma?

Tanpa sadar air matanya terjatuh. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan ini lagi. Ia menangis membiarkan tangisnya pecah. Bahu mungilnya bergetar. Ia menangis meraung bahkan Minseok dan beberapa orang dilantai satu bisa mendengarnya. Tak terkecuali Chanyeol dan Luhan.

Seandainya dulu Baekhyun tidak meninggalkan Chanyeol, mungkin posisi Luhan sekarang adalah miliknya? Baekhyun yang bahagia dengan Chanyeol yang setia disampingnya bersama anak-anak mereka.

Seandainya waktu bisa terulang saat ini.. Baekhyun ingin mengulang semuanya. Memperbaiki kesalahannya. Tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol pergi. Dan Baekhyun tidak akan merasakan kesakitan seperti ini..

Seandainya..

* * *

 **.**

 **OWARI**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

Anaknya Chanyeol sama Luhan itu Willian Leo bukan Leo aku loh ya. Dia kek ulzzang kids gitu lah. Park William Leo palingan kalau dikorea tuh anaknya Chanyeol sama Luhan namanya jadi Park Leo. /digibeng/

Itu kata-katanya Chanyeol nyontek kata-katanya Om Jhonny Depp. X'D

Fanfic ini terinspirasi sama drama perselingkuhan Sehun dan Baekhyun yang semakin jadi dan beberapa meme yang akhirnya milih Luhan sama Chanyeol ujungnya. X'DD aku seneng banget masak pas lihat meme yang Lulu sama cahyo akhirnya ngajak kawin siri. Akhirnya jadilah ff ini. X'D /ga gitu/ sungguh, serius tolong hentikan drama perselingkuhan Seno dan Yuni. Eike kitati masak… *sapuin serpihan kokoro*

Semoga kalian suka ya sama ffnya.

Nah silakan kritik dan sarannya aku tampung di kolom repiyu.. aku terima dengan ikhlas dan senang hati.

* * *

.

* * *

27 Oktober 2015

 _DeathSugar_


End file.
